What I Never Told You
by katieandolivia16
Summary: A love story between Matt Garetty and his girlfriend, Tori DesLaures. What will happen after Tori gets into an accident? Will Matt go crazy or will he keep to his senses until she wakes up?
1. Introduction

"He's going to tell her." Steve said.

"What? No, he can't do that! We told him he can't!" Andrew answered.

"Tori, look. I've been keeping something from you." Matt told her.

"What is it?"

"I- we-"

"Matt, just tell me."

"I- I don't know how to say it."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Matt, we can't." Andrew interrupted.

"I have to tell her!" Matt raised his voice.

"Matt, no." Steve said sternly.

"Why? Because I'm a girl? Because you don't trust me? Because-" She was cut off.

"Because nobody knows except us." Steve said.

"Then how come you said you'd tell me."

"That was- I was making a mistake." Matt admitted.

"Tori, even my girlfriend doesn't know." Steve confessed.

"Please just tell me!" Tori cried.

"We-" Andrew stopped.

"We have powers." Steve stepped in.

"You have-" Tori almost laughed. "This isn't Disney Channel!"

"We have powers and nobody knows. And we want to keep it that way." Steve said.

"I don't understand. What powers?" Tori asked, confused.

"We aren't exactly sure yet, but..." Matt trailed off. "It's complicated."

"It's dangerous." Steve added.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry I kept it from you." Matt kissed her. "It's a secret we need to keep." He kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was Friday, everyone's favorite day. Tori was at her locker getting ready for first period as Matt came up behind her, hugging her waist. She jumped a little, but then settled into his comforting arms. She could feel his soft breath on her neck, calming and sweet.

"We should go to the movies tonight." He whispered in her ear.

She giggled. "Sure."

"Be perfect." He kissed her cheek. "Like always."

She turned and kissed his lips, burning with passion.

"DesLaures. Garetty." The hall monitor said sternly.

They stopped kissing, leaning against her locker like nothing happened; Tori smoothed out her shirt and Matt crossed his arms. The hall monitor nodded in approval and walked away. Tori shut her locker and carried all her books in one arm, holding out her other hand to hold with Matt's.

"So, why didn't you wait until homeroom after last period?" She asked in curiosity.

"I have to be at Andrew's house for something." He ran his fingers through his hair. "His dad…"

"I know." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek and let go of his hand. "See you tonight."

She headed to her History class. Matt leaned against a locker, watching her go. He decided that he should get to Science before he got a detention.

Lunch time came around fast and Matt was already waiting in the front office for both Steve and Andrew. Tori was in the hallway, saw him, and waved a hello, which he didn't notice because he was caught up in his own thoughts. He sat there, staring at his hands. _What's going to happen? Will Andrew's dad just keep beating him up? We should get his mom to a hospital. _Andrew came into the office.

"Hey." He greeted quietly.

"'Sup?" Matt asked.

"Nothing much."

"Is your mom okay? I don't want this to make her worse."

"She's okay. Not her best, but she's strong."

Matt nodded.

Steve rushed in. "Ready?" He asked, panting.

Matt and Andrew nodded as they got up.

Arriving at Andrew's house, they saw that Richard, Andrew's dad, was already waiting for them in the doorway. The threesome got out of the car cautiously, knowing this would quickly turn into a fight.

"Andrew, what are you doing out of school?" Richard asked, although he knew why.

"Dad-" Andrew started. Matt stopped him.

"Don't try anything." Steve whispered.

"Andrew. Andrew!" Richard hollered.


	3. Chapter 2: The Accident

After handling things with Andrew's dad and grabbing dinner, Matt was at Tori's house by eight. Because the movies were across a small bridge, they decided to walk over the bridge to the movies; He left his car on her driveway. They were going to see a late night premier of Harry Potter, since Tori's favorite book series was Harry Potter.

"Casey's always talking about how you cook a billion things at once. You should show me sometime." Tori said, her hands locked in Matt's, swinging back and forth.

"Does she really say that?" Matt used his free hand to rub the back of his neck. "I mean it's true, but coming from Casey, it's sort of embarrassing."

"That's not embarrassing! That's amazing! I have a boyfriend that can cook me a five course meal and not really care that he's making five different things." She kissed his cheek. "You probably cook better than me!"

"Mmmm…" He kissed her on the lips. "But, you're a better kisser."

"I also hear you're terrible at Legos." She laughed. "I didn't know you still played with those!"

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Wait, who told you?"

"Andrew. He was all 'you're boyfriend can't even put two Lego pieces together right!' and walked away."

"Oh." Matt thought back to when him, Steve and Andrew were playing around with their powers to make Legos. "It's been a while. You know?"

"Mmhmm…" She pouted her lips. "You stopped kissing me." She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Wait! What?" He looked confused. "How do we get from Legos to kissing?"

"I don't know, but that didn't mean you could stop."

"I'm sorry my queen." He gave a little bow, straightened up and kissed her.

When they came up for air, they realized they would miss the movie if they spent any more time kissing. They were going to cross the street and Matt told her to go ahead while he tied his shoe. She walked halfway across the road as a speeding car was coming.

Hearing the car come closer, she screamed, "Matt!"

Matt looked up to see the bright lights of the out of control car. The car was about to hit her when Matt used his powers to shove her out of the way. After checking both sides, he crossed the street to Tori, checking to see if she was okay.

"Tori! Tori, are you okay?" He shook her."Tori!"

"Am I dead?" She mumbled.

He shook her again. "Are you okay?" She fluttered opened her eyes. "You're okay!"

"I am!" she felt her head, moaning in pain. There was blood on her hand. "I'm bleeding!" She kept her hand away from her body.

"God!" He whispered under his breath. "Tori, I'll get you to the hospital!" He picked her up.

"Jesus! I'm fine. Just a little cut." She said, smiling and probing the cut along her forehead with her left hand. "Put me down." Matt put her back down on the sidewalk, slowly. "Something shoved me out of the way. But, it wasn't a person. I didn't see anyone and I didn't feel anyone on top of me before you came. What was it? Did you see?"

"I- it was me." Matt confessed.

"I just told you that it wasn't a person and it wasn't you. Don't try to take the credit."

"I-" Matt sighed. "Never mind." He brushed off the thought of telling her about his powers as he tried to help her up.

She sat up, slowly, making sure she wasn't hurting herself. "I need to go." She didn't want to be seen with blood all over her face.

"Let me walk you home." Matt suggested.

She put her hand up, showing him she didn't need his help. She closed her hand into a fist. "I'm fine." She started walking in a zig-zag pattern, like she was drunk, with her hand on her head.

"Tori! Let-" He tried to catch up to her, she put her hand up again. She slowed her walk and fell, hitting her head on the concrete wall of the bridge. "Tori!" She lay there, motionless, as he ran up to see her. "Tori!" He cried.


	4. Chapter 3: Brokenhearted

On Monday, Matt could hear people talking about Tori. He didn't pay attention, he just kept walking to class. In between classes, he avoided as many of her friends as possible. The kept asking questions like "How is she?", "What happened?" or "Did she wake up?". All the questions were reminders of what he didn't want to remember. He kept beating himself down by thinking that it had been his fault he didn't insist on helping her or walking her home. He didn't understand why they had to ask questions. He thought that if they wanted to know what happened and how she is, they might as well go to the hospital and see for themselves. He shook his head, trying to forget his thoughts and headed toward the cafeteria. The day had dragged on and last lunch made things worse.

"Matt, some of the girls think she got hit by a car." Steve said at the lunch table as Matt took his seat.

"Well, she didn't." Matt shot back.

"They said it looks like it. Tori's in a coma." Steve added, biting into his sandwich.

"What? Nobody told me that!"

"Dude, she fell and hit her head on a concrete wall! What did you expect? Her just getting a bruise or something and getting over it?" Steve exclaimed while playing around on his phone.

"I thought she would get a few stitches, not a coma!" Matt said, raising his voice.

"Well, you thought wrong!" Andrew crushed a nearby soda can.

"Don't do it, Andrew." Matt said.

Steve's focus was on Matt. "Our powers might affect people more than inanimate objects. You can't expect that after being shoved from the middle of the street to the sidewalk she'll be fine. We're stronger now. We can do things we don't intend to do." Matt grunted. "I'm serious, Matt. If she doesn't wake up from the coma, you killed her...sort of." He stared into Matt's eyes. "And, that wouldn't be okay. Not for anyone."

"She will wake up." Matt looked away. "She will."

After school, they went to the hospital. She was laying in the hospital bed lifelessly. Her eyes were closed. The heart rate monitor showed that she was still alive. Matt sat down on the bed and held her hand. He sat there like a statue, like a movie was on pause, blinking after long periods of time. If you looked at him now, he would seem completely normal, but in his head he was breaking down. He just couldn't show it. He was the killer, if he killed her, and he didn't have the right to cry for her. He was also her savior, if he saved her, and he was her boyfriend. All those things gave him reasons to cry and not to cry. His heart was burning with pain and he couldn't make it any better. His body was cramping, but he didn't even care about his physical pain, he could only feel the emotional pain that was taking over his body. He wanted to touch his heart, but his body was frozen.

He used his powers to brush some hair out of her face. He stopped when he heard the door opening. A nurse came in and asked who they were. Andrew and Steve told her that they were good friends of Tori's and that Matt, the one sitting with her, was her boyfriend. She nodded and stated that she saw Matt the night Tori was injured.

"Is he okay?" The nurse asked about Matt.

"Yeah." Andrew answered.

"He's just not sure how to react." Steve added.

"I see." She sighed and clasped her hands together. "Well, he is welcome to stay overnight since he's her boyfriend. They both need it."

"Thank you." They said.

"Sure." She glanced over at Matt. "Do you need anything to eat? I could get you boys something from the diner downstairs."

"Oh, no. Please don't go into the trouble of-" Steve said, frantically waving his hands in the air.

"It's alright. What would you like?"

"We'll have cheeseburgers and large fries. Three Pepsi's." Andrew ordered. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded and left.

"I don't get why older people always feel the need to give us stuff." Steve pulled out his phone.

"I dunno. It's free." Andrew answered.

"Right…" Steve laughed at something that appeared on his phone.

"What?"

"Nothing, dude."

"You think he'll be okay?" Andrew whispered to Steve.

"I don't know."

"I'll talk to him." Andrew started toward Matt.

"No, don't! He needs his space right now." Steve whispered urgently. "We don't want to make a mess." He looked over at Tori and Matt. "Especially with her like that."

"Alright. I'm just worried. He might go crazy." Andrew backed toward where he was and leaned against the door frame. "She has to wake up after that surgery, or he'll explode."

"No, really? I didn't know that." Steve said sarcastically.

"This isn't a time to be sarcastic, Steve. I'm really worried."

"You're acting like she's your girlfriend, not Matt's."

"Well, she's like a sister to both of us. She's been our best friend since birth and now she's hurt. What am I supposed to do? Let Matt do the worrying for me?" Andrew lowered his voice. "They may have been a couple for a long time, but she's been like our sister for longer. Keeping our secret was tough, and seeing her like this because of it is painful."

"I see what you mean...I'm just saying that this isn't really our place to worry more than Matt."

"I'm not worrying more than him! I'm not the one who's sitting there like a statue while I hold her hand."

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry."

The nurse knocked on the door. "Your food." She silently handed the bag to Andrew and left.

"I'm not hungry." was all Matt said the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 4: The Awakening

**AN: What do you guys think of the story so far? Please review!  
**

* * *

It was a stormy Thursday morning and Matt's phone rang in the middle of class.

He causally picked it up. "Hello?" The other person on the line said something. "I'll be there!" Matt half yelled. He clicked off and ran out of the classroom.

"Mr. Garetty, where are you going?" The teacher called after him.

"Tori!" Andrew exclaimed. He ran out of the classroom.

"Mr. Detmer!"

"Sorry, Miss G, our friend is in the hospital and we have to be there." Steve ran after his friends.

They climbed into the car and practically flew to the hospital. Matt was the first one out, sprinting toward the entrance.

"Matt!" Steve called.

They ran out of the car, trying to catch up to Matt. Matt ran toward the elevator, pressing the "up" button impatiently. He decided to use the stairs. Panting by the time they got to Tori's floor, he shoved open the door and jogged to Tori's room.

"Is she awake?" Andrew asked behind him.

"She's awake!" Matt hollered.

When Matt opened the door to Tori's room, the nurse they saw the other night was there and the doctor was there, asking Tori questions. The nurse saw Matt and motioned for him to come to her. Catching his breath, we speed walked up to her.

"Yes?" He asked, still a little out of breath.

"She woke up a few minutes ago, as you know. After we gave her some time to refresh, we told her that she hurt her head, but she was better now. The first thing she asked was if you were okay, that's why we called you. She seems to remember you, but we don't know how much memory she has lost. She told us that the last thing she remembers was kissing you the first time." She looked up at Matt. "When was that?"

"That was-" Matt replayed memories. "That was last year, in January, on New Year's Eve, after midnight."

"Oh, that's good. She didn't lose very much of her memory."

_That's not good for me. She doesn't remember everything we did from last year until now._ "Yeah." Matt replied, his thoughts clouding his mind.

The doctor tapped the nurse's shoulder and said something in her ear. "Mhmm." The nurse turned her attention to Matt again. "I'm sure you would like to talk to her, come with me."

Matt followed the nurse. He saw Tori, laying in the hospital bed, smiling when she sees him approaching. On the left side of her head was where she hit her head. Covering it was a bandage. _There're probably stitches under that,_ Matt thought. She didn't act like she had just hit her head on a concrete wall. Matt wanted to rip off all the tubes and wires that were attached to her so he could hold her. Instead, he sat on her hospital bed and kissed her forehead, on the opposite side of where her scar was. Her smile got bigger and she seemed less weak. _She's not allowed to walk around just yet, judging by all the tubes and wires. Maybe tomorrow. Hopefully._

"Matt." She said, weakly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Tori…" He whispered breathlessly.

"Baby, I'm hurting." She felt her head, giving Matt a flashback of what she did the other night.

"Don't worry, you're okay." He put her hair behind her ear. "I promise."

She raised her hand for a pinky promise. "Promise?"

They locked pinkies and he kissed her hand. "Promise."

Her attention went to someone behind him. Steve rested his hand on Matt's shoulder, and Andrew leaned against the wall.

"Steve. Andrew." She said, quietly and unsure.

"Hey." Andrew greeted softly.

"Hey! Your favorite lady-killer's here!" Steve said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Tori half laughed and half cried. "You're the only one, Steve. The only one I know." She looked at Andrew. "How's your mom?" Tears kept coming.

"Better." Andrew lied, not wanting to tell her that his mom was much worse.

She nodded. "Tell her…" She stared into space. "Tell her I love her."

Andrew nodded. "I will, Tori."

She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and transitioned her focus back to Matt. "I go home in a few days." She touched his face. "I miss you when you're not here."

"I miss you, too." Matt began to cry. He quickly wiped his face.

"Don't cry, baby. Please don't cry." She pleaded.

"I know. I know."


End file.
